


Sunrise has a Sensual Flavor

by BCrepepie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba reflects on treasured moments that can only be found during dawn's first hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise has a Sensual Flavor

Aoba could never be what one described as a ‘morning person’. He was always the last to wake up, desperately clinging to the foggy haze of sleep with a stubbornness that would shock most people. However, there was the rare occasion when Aoba would find himself waking just as the sun was making its lazy rise over the mountain tops. Its warmth chasing away the frost from the cold night before and its light painting everything in a tranquil hue.

It was mornings like this that would make Aoba sigh with a calm and loving inflection. Unfolding himself from Mink’s side and pausing to admire the handsome features of his face. After a moment he would lean down and place a quiet kiss to one of his sharp cheekbones. Listen to his deep murmurs as the touch subtly roused Mink into a lighter phase of sleep, but not quite enough to bring him to full wakefulness.

Aoba would then pull himself fully from the warm embrace of both his lover and their bed, goose bumps breaking out across his exposed skin as it hit the cold air. He would force himself to endure the chill as he slipped out their bedroom door, tugging the long sleeved sweater he borrowed from Mink, closer.

The trip to the kitchen would be a swift one. The cold making his pace hurried as the near frozen temperature of the floor bit at his exposed feet. There he would light the gas stove, the three insistent clicks breaking the silence in the otherwise quite house before bringing to life a small flame. The kettle would come next, already filled with water ready for boiling. It would only take a few minutes to be ready and Aoba would take that time to ready the rest of his ingredients, as well as put on a much-needed pair of slippers and relight the fire in the living room fireplace.

He would return to the kitchen when the water shrieked, quickly pulling it off the heat and shutting off the gas. Then it was a careful poor over two worn mugs, the steaming liquid hitting the brown powder below and emanating the most delicious aroma. It was rich and dark, the fragrance itself bringing invigorating warmth to Aoba before his hands even touched the cup. Sure instant coffee may not be the finest or most lavish brew he could muster but Aoba drank it nonetheless. Its robust flavor bringing a satisfying comfort as he stared out the kitchen window and watched the world before him come to life.

He would only be ever be alone there for a short period of time, gazing out the window in a trance before the air behind him would stir with another’s presence. The soft creaking of joints and floor boards along with the quiet sounds of opening and closing cabinet doors would create a sort of domestic melody, and Aoba would sigh in content as he listened to the familiar sounds play around him.

Soon after, a pair of strong arms would come to find themselves at his waist, guiding him gently back into a loving embrace that was accompanied by a quick kiss behind his left ear. Those goose bumps from before would reappear on his skin, this time for an entirely different reason. He would ignore it though and just continue to stare out the window, maybe catching a rare sight of a mother doe and her fawn.

This would just prompt another try from his lover to gain his attentions. A chuckle maybe as his lips pressed another soft kiss to the sensitive skin of his neck, closing over a mark left there from the passion filled night before. Aoba would shiver and try to suppress his moan, raising his near empty mug to his lips to indulge in another savory taste of his coffee. It would only lead to more touching from his partner. His rough hands skimming the soft skin of Aoba’s bare thighs, finger’s tracing the hem of the over-sized shirt he wore before slipping underneath to stroke lazy swirls over his hipbones.

Aoba couldn’t hold back his response to that, forfeiting his silence to the slight arch of his back and a near breathless sigh from his lips. And as the warmth of his drink was replaced with a different kind of heat altogether, Aoba found himself struck with the rare thought from before:

That sometimes, mornings weren’t a bad thing to wake up to.  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of nowhere and practically wrote itself. I was just thinking of Aoba staring out a window with a coffee mug with nothing but Mink's over-sized shirt hanging off him and wham this happened. I hope you enjoyed it =) Tried to create a lazy yet meaningful tone to the words- hope I succeeded!


End file.
